


Untitled

by KatieMars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMars/pseuds/KatieMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met was by chance. The second time they met was by coincidence. The third time they met was fate. And everything after that was just by how they played it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

i.

The first time they met was by chance.

Her red locks cascaded down her left side—she always liked it pulled over her shoulder. A muttered “thank you” left her lips as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the man working behind the counter. She glanced once at his name tag—Samandriel. He was cute in the “that-one-adorable-puppy-that-didn’t-get-picked” kind of way.

The strap of her laptop case began to weigh her down as she chose a table in the small coffee shop. She was relieved to have finally been able to put it down—she had spent fifteen minutes walking to the shop from her apartment. Had she bought a smaller laptop, one of the MacBook Air’s that everyone kept suggesting to her, she would not have been rubbing her sore neck. However, she liked bigger laptops. Her fingers were able to fly across the keyboard without making as many mistakes as she would with a smaller keyboard.

It wasn’t long after she had opened Word and begun to type when a waitress came over her table. She never understood why they had waitresses here—most people ordered at the front counter. That was why it was there. Still, she didn’t mind it. This was a new waitress though; one she had never seen before. Blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, green apron hanging loosely around her waist. Her smile was radiant and warm, and it was hard to focus on her words.

“Hi, I’m Jo. Can I get you anything else?” she asked, eyeing the coffee that was already sitting on the table.

“Uh—no, I’m good, thanks. I’m Anna.” She didn’t know why she was introducing herself. It was always only a one-sided introduction when waitresses came to tables. She almost face-palmed herself at the words that left her mouth, but she knew that doing so would only further humiliate her.

“Nice to meet you, Anna.” Anna noticed that Jo had a slight southern drawl, one that she was intrigued by and wanted to hear more of. Just as the blonde turned to walk away, Anna called out for her.

“Wait—” Jo turned around, the smile still planted on her face. “Sorry, I just, uh—can I get the House Special? Eggs over-easy.”

Jo nodded and her smile lit up even more, something that Anna would never have thought was possible. She scribbled the order down feverishly on the notepad in her hands before giving Anna some sort of salute-like farewell as she sauntered behind the front counter to pin the order on one of those wheels that they used in the older coffee shops.

Anna shook her head, trying to get her focus off of Jo and back onto the open Word document. There were hardly any words written and she needed to finish this essay before the next day—the first day of class. If she were anything other than a poor college student, she would have just paid someone else to do it for her. Sam Winchester was going to be in her English class again this year and he probably would have done it for free. Still, she didn’t want him to act all high and pretentious and she knew he would.

She was, to say the least, surprised that Sam was being an English major instead of going to Stanford or some other school just as pretentious as he was—he always talked about being a lawyer. In her mind, he would have fit in perfectly. They had only spoken three times, but it was enough for her to know that his brother dropped out of college three years ago and became a frequent at a selective gay stripper club where he met Castiel, his now-boyfriend. The love story between them was the greatest Anna had heard so far, but she wasn’t cliché enough to ever utter or think the words _“Better love story than Twilight.”_

Her thoughts of Sam and Dean and Castiel and just the rest of the _goddamn world_ ceased when Jo returned to her table with her plate of food in hand. The blonde gently set the plate down in front of her and tossed her yet another bright smile. “I hope you enjoy everything today. If you need anything else, just shout,” she said. Anna nodded and watched once again as Jo walked to the front counter.

Only one thought was running through her mind that day, and she knew that it meant she was going to have to stay up all night in order to finish her damned paper.

_I have to know more about her._


End file.
